


In between

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Series: Wishing on a star [6]
Category: The Aliens (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis is half-human half-alien, but he doesn't feel like some fucking hybrid, he just feels broken in two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In between

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день редких фандомов в паблик https://new.vk.com/woas_multifandom

Говорят, что каждый человек на планете хочет быть особенным.   
  
Льюис считает, что всё это – полнейшая хрень; он-то всегда хотел быть нормальным.   
  
Он никогда не понимал, почему так происходит, ведь на вид, на ощупь, на всё – он точно такой же, как и все другие люди, так почему же он не может жить также?  
  
 _Льюис не делит мир на «чёрное» и «белое» - он умный парень, он знает, что есть неплохие Морки (пришёльцы, Морки – это неполиткорректно), и что есть отвратительные люди._  
  
У Льюиса за плечами тысячи раз, когда родители говорили ему, какой он особенный; у него за спиной одиночество и отсутствие друзей, потому что родители не отпускали его от себя ни на шаг, держали поближе; у него в воспоминаниях двадцать четыре дня рождения, на каждый из которых он задувал свечи и желал быть самым обычным ребёнком/подростком/парнем, как те, что играют на площадке и собираются в кучки после школы, чтобы пойти в магазин.  
  
Льюис получает своё желание в виде самого стандартного клише главного героя книг и фильмов – когда на его день рождения всё, что он знал, оказывается ложью, а тщательно выстроенные устои – не больше, чем иллюзией.  
  
К нему не приходит волшебник, и не говорит, что ему положено спасти мир; «особенность» бьёт его по ушам высокочастотным звуком бомбы, которую люди не должны слышать, стекает кровью из ушей и по шее, капает в тестер ДНК и светится фиолетовым цветом.  
  
Грёбанная «особенность» горит на нём зелёным пламенем – буквально – и рушит его жизнь.  
  
 _Льюис не делит на «до» и «после» – он понимает, что это было с ним всегда, просто он не знал._  
  
Льюису двадцать пять, ему бы прожигать жизнь в клубах с друзьями, пить ночи напролёт, ну или учиться в институте, в конце концов. Ему бы свалить из этого чёртова пограничного городка, охраняющего Трою от остального мира (или наоборот), ему бы куда-нибудь, где никто и думать не думает о Морках, о бывшем нашествии пришельцев и прочем внепланетном дерьме.  
  
Мечтая более реально – ему бы работать себе спокойно пограничником на стене, может, получить повышение через пару лет. Ему бы вести задушевные разговоры с отцом, вместо того, чтобы вытаскивать того из пьяного угара и лужи блевотины. Ему бы отправить сестру куда-нибудь вместе с племянником, вместо того, чтобы смотреть, как она угасает и тает от наркоты. Ему бы продолжать жить жизнью, где его единственная особенность – это то, что он единственный ответственный человек в их семье.  
  
Вместо этого, он каждый вечер ходит через нелегальные туннели в Трою, уже пользуясь у старушки, следящей за туннелем, скидкой постоянного посетителя. Вместо этого он устраивает побег из тюрьмы массовому убийце и гангстеру – Морку, который, по совпадению, оказывается его биологическим отцом. Вместо этого он проводит каждую ночь за стеной с грёбаными Морками, рискуя своими конечностями и жизнью в целом, потому что его угораздило попасть прямо в эпицентр войны бандитских группировок.  
  
 _Льюис начинает делить на «день» и ночь» - на время, проведённое с людьми, и время, проведённое с пришельцами._  
  
Льюис днём – образцовый сын, образцовый брат, немного недотягивающий до «хорошего» работник. У него отец-алкоголик, сестра-наркоманка, коллеги-сволочи, мудрая и справедливая, но не видящая, что творится у неё под носом, начальница. Льюис покладистый – делает всё для других, позволяет им всем на себе ездить, втаптывать себя в грязь; наверное, эти качества у него со стороны Морков. Льюис днём серый, незаметный; его увидишь и через пять минут уже не вспомнишь.   
  
Льюис ночью закидывается средством для посудомоечных машин и бродит по рейвам. У него отец – главарь бандитов старой закалки, у него десяток стареющих гангстеров, которые его ещё в животе у его мамы помнят, да толпа молодняка, неправильно держащего пистолеты – которые готовы его отцу, и ему самому тоже, в рот заглядывать. Льюис по ночам принц, пусть и немного кроваво-неправильный: его отец со своей бандой заправлял здесь всем ещё до его рождения, а память у Морков хорошая. Пока его отец с Фабианом играют в войнушку, борясь за власть, Льюис работает у отца посыльным, общается с Морками на улицах и старается избежать насилия.  
  
Только Льюису всё не так, ему всё кажется, что и день, и ночь – не реальны, как будто кадры из какого-то странного, немного сюрреалистичного фильма. Днями он хочет всегда быть Морком, а ночами – человеком (иногда наоборот).  
  
 _Льюис начинает делить себя на «Льюиса-человека» и «Льюиса-пришельца» - два Льюиса живут разными жизнями, которые, почему-то, всё время пытаются столкнуться._  
  
Льюис не делит на «до» и «после», но противный голосок в его голове всё равно говорит, что прежний Льюис никогда бы не сделал ничего такого. Прежний Льюис не полез бы в тюрьму с фальшивым удостоверением адвоката, чтобы вытащить оттуда преступника. Прежний Льюис не попёр бы против толпы гангстеров с пистолетом, в котором заканчиваются патроны, наперевес. Прежний Льюис не оставил бы своего коллегу подыхать на улице только потому что у того были принципы и компромат на него.  
  
Прежний Льюис ненавидел нарушать правила, ненавидел насилие и ненавидел Морков.  
  
Прежний Льюис был нормальным человеком, не подозревающим о том, кто он вообще такой.  
  
Прежний Льюис был именно тем, кем он всегда хотел быть – обычным.  
  
Нынешний Льюис – генетический скачок, он – грёбаный секрет, который надо хранить за семью замками, чтобы его не препарировало правительство. У нынешнего Льюиса руки – неожиданно – по локоть в крови и пустота в душе там, где должна быть совесть.   
  
Нынешний Льюис – особенный.  
  
 _Льюис наполовину человек, наполовину пришелец, но он не чувствует себя каким-то грёбаным гибридом, он просто чувствует себя разломанным на две части._  
  
У Льюиса руки уже по локоть в крови и слёзы к глазам подступают, когда его отец провоцирует снайперов на выстрел. Дробовик в руках кажется тяжелее всего, что он держал когда-либо в своей жизни, и так близко к Стене, разделяющей два мира, он уже не знает как должен реагировать на эту ужасную несправедливость вселенной. Ему хочется поднять оружие, которое отец всунул ему в руки, и пойти войной – но он не понимает: войной на Морков с людьми, или войной на людей с Морками.  
  
Совесть, боль, горе и слёзы приходят потом – когда он пересекает границу, возвращается в режим «Льюиса-человека» и врёт, врёт, врёт.  
  
Льюис не перестаёт быть особенным – это бремя с ним теперь навсегда, но его «особенность» - это большой секрет, хранящийся за семью замками.  
  
Льюис выбирает золотую середину – он ненавидит и людей, и Морков, обе свои половины, потому что все они, по сути, скоты, цепляющиеся за любую возможность нагадить ближнему своему.  
  
 _Льюис не делит мир на «чёрное» и «белое», мир воздвигает стену и делит себя (и Льюиса) сам._


End file.
